disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic The Hedgehog: Satam (Video Game)
Sonic The Hedgehog: Satam (Video Game), Come join Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. They're get ready to adventures, explorer and discovery. When Sonic, Sally, Tails and Amy to help with Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor and Nicole and the rest of the Freedom Fighters they're defeated with Doctor Robotnik. Sonic, Sally, Tails and Amy are saves the day of the Mobius, also once again, Sonic's way past cool!!! And, don't missed on Sonic The Hedgehog: Satam (Video Game), coming this summer 2017 on Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo Switch. Plot The Freedom Fighters have got an interesting information! Robotnik is roboticized everyone in knothole and he has got a project ready called Doomsday! It depends on Sonic and Freedom Fighters to stop him! Gameplay The gameplay in SatAM Is really unique. We have 7 playable characters: Sonic, Tails, Sally, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor. Everyone has it's own gameplay, special abillities! Sonic gets a great abillity calling: Power Ring! The charge of power ring is upped if Sonic attacks SPAWbots! The Sonic Gameplay is basiacally like in older games,such as Sonic 1, Sonic 2! Tails gameplay is familliar to his older appearences like Sonic 2! Sally gameplay is really familliar to Sonic's Gameplay! Antoine gameplay is like Lilac's gameplay from Freedom Planet! Bunnie's gameplay is basiacally like Sally's gameplay,but even better! Rotor's gameplay plays like Amy's gameplay! You can actually plays as 1 player or 2 players,or 3 players and 4 players! Main Characters 'Playable Characters' Team Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose Team Freedom *Antoine D'Coolette *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor the Walrus *Manic the Hedgehog *Cosmo the Seedrian *Sonia the Hedgehog Team Fighters *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon Team Chaotix * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Vector the Crocodile Team Big * Big the Cat * Tikal the Echidna Team Boom Girls * Sticks the Badger * Zooey the Fox * Perci the Bandicoot 'NCP Characters' * NICOLE * Griff the Goat *Dulcy the Dragon *Ari the Bull *Lupe the Wolf *Sir Dr.Charles Hedgehog "Uncle Chuck" *Rosie Woodchuck 'Bosses' *Dr."Robotnik" Eggman *Snively *Metal Sonic *SWATbots Artworks STHM Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog STHM Tails.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower|link=Miles "Tails" Prower STHM Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna|link=Knuckles the Echidna STHM Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn|link=Princess Sally Acorn STHM Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit|link=Cream the Rabbit STHM Amy.jpg|Amy Rose|link=Amy Rose STHM Antoine.png|Antoine D'Coolette|link=Antoine D'Coolette STHM Bunnie.png|Bunnie Rabbot|link=Bunnie Rabbot STHM Rotor.png|Rotor the Walrus|link=Rotor the Walrus STHM Manic.jpg|Manic the Hedgehog|link=Manic the Hedgehog Cosmo Sonic Satam.png|Cosmo the Seedrian|link=Cosmo the Seedrian STHM Sonia.jpg|Sonia the Hedgehog|link=Sonia the Hedgehog STHM Shadow.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog|link=Shadow the Hedgehog STHM Rouge.jpg|Rouge the Bat|link=Rouge the Bat STHM Omega.jpg|E-123 Omega|link=E-123 Omega STHM Blaze.jpg|Blaze the Cat|link=Blaze the Cat STHM Silver.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog|link=Silver the Hedgehog STHM Marine.jpg|Marine the Raccoon|link=Marine the Raccoon 19 STHM Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon|link=Espio the Chameleon 20 STHM Charmy.png|Charmy Bee|link=Charmy Bee 21 STHM Vector.png|Vector the Crocodile|link=Vector the Crocodile 13 STHM Big.png|Big the Cat|link=Big the Cat 14 STHM Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna|link=Tikal the Echidna Sticks Sonic Satam.png|Sticks the Badger|link=Sticks the Badger 20 STHM Zooey.png|Zooey the Fox|link=Zooey the Fox 21 STHM Perci.png|Perci the Bandicoot|link=Perci the Bandicoot Level Worlds *Boulder Bay *Dark Swamp *Dragon's Nest *Floating Island *Forbidden Zone *Great Forest *Great Jungle *Great Meadow *Great Mountains *Great River *Great Swamp *Island of Nimbus *Lower Mobius *Knothole Village *Maga *Mobius *Mobotropolis *Robotropolis Script Sonic The Hedgehog: Satam (Video Game) Script Videos Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower Charmy Bee and Zooey the Fox *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose and Perci the Bandicoot *'Rob Paulsen' as Antoine D'Coolette *'Asheigh Ball' as Bunnie Rabbot *'Cam Brainard' as Rotor the Walrus *'Tom Kenny' as Manic the Hedgehog *'Cree Summer' as Cosmo the Seedrian and Dulcy the Dragon *'Louise Ridgeway' as Sonia the Hedgehog *'Kirk Thornton '''as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Karen Strassman''' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wendee Lee' as Marine the Raccoon *'Matthew Mercer' as Espio the Chameleon *'Keith Silverman' as Vector the Crocodile *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Karen Neill' as Tikal the Echidna *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Kath Soucie' as NICOLE *'James Marsden' as Griff the Goat *'Dorian Harewood' as Ari the Bull *'Shari Belafonte' as Lupe the Wolf *'Frank Welker' as Sir Dr.Charles Hedgehog "Uncle Chuck" *'April Winchell' as Rosie Woodchuck *'Ryan Drummond' as Metal Sonic *'Charlie Adler' as Snively *'Mike Pollock' as Dr."Robotnik" Eggman Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games Category:Games Category:Fan Games